


Another Day In PAIR-adise

by levihechiou88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Teen Angst, holy shit! what is wrong with me?, i love levi hanji and eren being best friends!!, idk why i walways pair eren with reiner in these moments, levi hates his twin, rivallie just has blue eyes and levi has silver, this is going to suck lol, twincest rape, uncle erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihechiou88/pseuds/levihechiou88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hanji, levi and eren have been friends since kindergarden, and levi has been dating mike since middle school but none of them knew that levi, the anti- social, raven haired, geek had a brother, no scratch that!  a twin brother, named rivallie. when he comes to town levi flips his shit and avoids his twin at all costs. when rivallie enters town everything flips upside down, when he tries to steal levi's friends, bofriend and life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day In PAIR-adise

**Author's Note:**

> what is wrong with me!!

Levi sighed and pushed himself closer into the embrace that he found himself in, the big strong arms around him, he took in a deep breath and smiled. Levi leaned his head over on Mike's broad shoulder, his scent wafted up the raven's nose as i breathed in and stretched against him like a cat before curling back up.

the wind was blowing slightly making the hammack sway gently against it, the summer breeze is a bit crisp and dry but refreshing and calming over the harsh winter that stopped by here, it's a nice change of pace to finally get out of the house without a numbing feeling over your flesh that can either hurt of feel like nothing. it's also great to leave the coats, hats and gloves at home when they meet up with friends.

the warm weather gave hanji a reason to open the pool, which they were currently loudging at, eren is laying on one of those floaty things with a cup of apple juice in a martini glass, with a pair of black sunglasses on his face, hanji is sitting on the pull edge kicking her feet in the water, while levi is laying with his boyfriend in the hammack, swaying gently as the radio blares in the background.

"levi."

said raven hummed and glanced up at the blonde tree he loves so much. "yeah."

"get up, your making me warm, it's already hot out here."

"if i move the hammack will tip." he responded and shifted next to him, trying to lessen the body heat mixing with the hot summer air.

the blonde chuckled in response and ran his fingers through the onyx hair, breathing in deeply as he did so.

"are we still going to the movies?" eren asked, i picked up my cream soda filled glass and brought it to his lips, letting the sticky substance enter his mouth filling it with hydration and deliciousness.

"i hope so! it's air conditioned in there." hanji complained kicking her feet harder as she leans back on the palm of her hands, throwing her head back to look up at the sky.

"wow you two are so indecisive, one your flipping your shit because it's to cold, now your bitching because it's too hot. like what the hell." levi groaned and place his cup down, changing into a sitting position and throwing his feet over the edge of the hammack and standing, making the hammack tip from the heavy weight mike was causing, making him fall out of it.

"mike?" levi asked as he turned around and glanced at him in shock, "you ok?"

hanji cackled to the sky and whipped her head forward before turning around and glancing back at the pair, levi kneeled next to mike and poked his nose, and he glanced up at jim.

"i'm fine, but a warning would have been nice."

"you did say get up." levi said smuggly and stands, he stood as well and dusted himself off. "well indecisive fuckers, if you want to see that movie, i suggest you get up and get moving."

hanji pulled her feet out of the water and sqealed when her flesh made contact on the scorching hot tiles and she scurried to the sliding door and into the house.

"oi, levi! can you give me  a hand?" eren asked, pushing his dark shades up to his forhead, ruffling his bangs in the process. levi glanced over at him and looked back to mike.

mike manouvered around and grabbed the pool net, using the rod to try and fish him in, the raven crossed his arms and leaned his weight to one side, waiting rather impatiently while mike poked the flotation device and tried to fish it in, during the struggle, eren got further and mike managed to flip him over, which caused levi to let out a laugh, he held his stomach and laughed hard, at the image of eren soaking wet and pouting with irritation.

"i believe mike deserves the hand!" levi laughed as he claps, levi slid his finger under his eye and wipped a tear as eren climbed out of the pool, shooting him a glare and opening up his arms, levi sent his own glare and scowled.

"don't! jaeger! don't you dare!" levi growled and backed away, eren's face carved into a sly grin as he launched himself at the raven and sqeezed him in a hug, letting the clorine filled water soak through his thin layer. levi cringed and balled his fist trying to push him away. "disgusting! get off jaeger!"

ere laughed and squeezed tighter, "calm down! it's just a little water!"

"it's seeping through! let go!" levi whined.

eren switched the postion and hugged the raven haired head to his soaking wet shirted chest, pressing his pale cheek against it, levi groaned and pushed his hands against eren's chest, but he keeps a firm hold and strokes levi's head.

"oh~ little lee-bear! it's ok!"

"your going to give me a rash asshole!" levi growled and clawed at him, but the wet fabric cushioned the blows as he squeezed tighter,

 "oh i love you so much!" he cooed, levi sighed, since technically he's the baby in their little family of friendship, eren and hanji are the "parents" and levi hates them since they mark him as such, he's a cold blooded killer! how dare they!

"oh! levi group hug!" hanji's voice sqealed as she hurried over, squeezing the raven from behind and hugging the last pounds i had out of him, levi groaned and moved around inbetween his childhood friends. levi has known hanji and eren since they were in kindergarden, he loves them to peices and they let him be himself, other than the stotic faced, cynical asshole he come off as. in reality that's what he aims for, but really he's a fun, pop song singing geek, he's into anime and nerdy online trending games, hell eren and hanji like them too. they stay home with him on friday nights and watch random videos by markilpler or pewidiepie or some other popular gamer, let alone a shit ton of anime's they've been catching up on. no one knows that side of him except them. they accept him and that's something he's been looking for since as long as he can remember, and he finally found them, and he'd be damned if he'd let them leave him so soon. and now. he has mike aswell, he's fun and makes him laugh just like hanji and eren, he sings popular pop songs, just like them, and he watches anime and funny gamers on youtube, just like them. he fits in and he loves levi, just like them.

_and i couldn't be happier._

"i've got to change!" levi growl.

_no matter if i show it or not._

eren and levi walked in the house and hurried up the steps, levi flicked eren's nose and walked ahead of him, he went into hanji's room and looked through her drawers and grabs one of the spare shirts he leaves here, eren sooned joined him and did the same, grabbing a change of shorts and a t-shirt and changing, levi headed down first and walked out to the car which is occupied by hanji, whose sitting in the front seat, of the red convertable, that's been sitting through the winter. she was in the process of lowereing the hood and mike is sitting in the back seat, levi claimed the seat next to him and letting him drap his arm around the raven's shoulders.

"you could've helpped you know." levi mumbled as he settled into him, mike tightened his hold and kissed levi's forehead, he shifted a bit at the tickle of his facial hair and closed his eyes as the summer breeze whipped through the car.

"yeah i know, it's just so cute when you get like that."

he clicked his tounge and groaned, "i'm not cute."

"you so are!" hanji commented from the front seat, levi glared and scowled at her.

"oh shut it."

eren walked out and jumped over the door and landed in the passenger seat eith a smile, "ready?"

"what are we even going to see?" levi asked entertwining his fingers with mike's.

"well what's even playing?" hanji asked, backing out of the driveway and cruising down he road.

"i'll check." eren says and pulls out his phone, and checking the showings on his phone, hanji turned up the radio as the end of wrecking ball blasted through the car, which irritates levi to a high degree, he knows no lyrics to this song and he's proud of that, he just wishes he'd stop hearing it especially when people put the song with his OTP'S on youtube.

"ok, we have fifty shades of grey, big hero six, into the woods, cinderella, night at the mueseum, oh! the spongebob movie! let's see that one!" eren says and looks around the car.

" ok, cinderella or spongebob?" hanji asked.

"spongebob." levi says

"spongebob." mike follows up.

"spongebob!" eren says and fists pumps, "we can just sneak into the next showing, they never check."

"true."  hanji agreed as they contuned to ride, the song changed to a smiple beat that screamed into words and levi lite up.

"our song!" hanji yelled taking the words right out of levi's mouth, eren smiled and turned up the radio, letting Heres to never growing up blast through the car, levi started off with the beggining and sang as hanji and eren joined in, all giggling and sininging off key.

mike chuckled at the trio as the rocked out to the Avril Lavgne song as hanji drove to the theater, they all got out of the car and made their way in, the smell of popcoren wafting up their noses as eren pays for the tickets and hanji hurries to get snacks.

"so spongebob?" mike chimed, levi rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"you know i hate fairytales.." he mumbled.

mike chuckled and pecked his lips softly, "yeah, i know."  levi smiled softly and crossed his arms, looking away. "your adorable." mike cooes and smiles at the levi. levi rolls his eyes once more and looks away.

"no i'm not.."

hanji and eren walked over, with their hands occupied in snacks and tickets, they handed out the prefered food and tickets, and they all headed inside to the movie.

~*~

"eh, it was ok, not the best." eren cmmented, as levi unlocked his door and pushed it open.

"i knew it wasn't goin to ne good, cindrella, is a disappointment, if they make the real cinderella, then i might be good." levi commented and walked inside with mike, the blonde's arm drapped around his tiny frame.

"aw come on! fairytales are fun! you two are just buzzkills!" hanji commented.

"it was alright, it wasn't the best."  mike shrugged, levi moved and flicked on the light to the living room.

"hey baby bro." a deep voice chimed, levi visibly tensed, his eyes widened and he slowly turned around, a boy with pale skin, shining blue eyes and a black undercut, he wore a simple button down and skinny jeans with some combat boots, he had a slight smirk on his lips.

levi stared in absoulte terror, before passing out on the spot.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> omg why did i write this


End file.
